1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of ski or skate appliance or attachment, more particularly, scabbards for ice and roller skates and specifically for an improved in-line skate guard.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In line skating is a popular past-time and, unlike ice skating, in line skating is not restricted to an arena. In line skating can take place on any relatively flat and smooth surface such as a road or side walk and very large distances can be covered by an in-line skater. After completing a skating session or upon arriving at a destination, an in line skater may wish to enter a store, climb stairs or use public transportation while still wearing the in line skates rather than remove them and dawning walking shoes. This need to walk and/or climb stairs rather than skate in certain locations creates a problem for the in line skater because there is generally no way to fix the rollers in a stationary configuration so that they do not rotate when the skater attempts to walk. Further, even if fixed, the rollers do not provide a stable surface upon which to bear the weight of the wearer or upon which to walk in a safe fashion. Attempting to walk while wearing a pair of in line skates with free-wheeling rollers presents well known hazards in restricted or crowed spaces such a retail outlets or on public transportation conveyances. Indeed, many stores and public transportation organizations have banned the wearing of in line skates on their premises. Various solutions to this problem have been attempted to provide a stable platform for the wearer of in line skates so that they may walk in areas where skating is awkward or prohibited. The prior art is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,275 entitled “In-Line Skate Guard” issued to Smith and Hardie on Nov. 12, 1996 shown in the figure labeled as “Prior Art”. Smith and Hardie disclose a guard for use on in-line skates comprising a rigid main body with wheel receiving troughs that are slightly wider than the wheels they receive. While this guard is adequate to permit the wearer to ambulate over a short distances, the wearer's leg movements must be piston-like so that the base of the guard is maintained horizontal. This creates a significant amount of stress on the leg and in particular on the patella ligaments supporting the knee cap. Furthermore, a design such as disclosed in Smith and Hardie is not well adapted to climbing or descending stairs or inclined surfaces. For example, an impact upon the heel of the Smith and Hardie guard may result in rotation of the rollers, dislodgement of the skate guard and injury to the wearer. Therefore, the prior art discloses only a partial solution to the problem of walking while wearing in line roller skates in that it is not adapted to the human walking gait cycle. Hence, there continues to be a need for an in line skate guard that permits a natural walking gait cycle so that the wearer of a pair of in line skates can walk comfortably and safely.